Birthday
by HenryLover03
Summary: Vicki wants to go and see Henry after not seeing him after he left after Deep Dark. It's been four years and his 500th birthday is comeing up.


Set after the ending, with Vicki always wanting to see Henry blow the candles on his 500th birthday cake.

She wanted to see him, but didn't know if he wanted to see her. She had made a promise to watch him blow out the candles. That was before the stabbing and then he left. It took some time and a lot of looking but she finally find him. All she had to do is was get the courage to go there and see him. She didn't know if he had moved on or if he even wanted to see her.

Vicki then finally got the courage and Coreen pushing her to go, got on the plane and flew to Henry. The whole way there she keep thinking what will happen, will he is there, will he even open the door for me. These questions kept going through her head plus a million more. Then there was the question what would he even think of me showing up. Before she knew it, the plane landed and there she was in Vancouver only a few hours away till she would see the man who always showed up in her dreams.

Vicki then headed to the hotel to check in and try to think of what she would say to him when she saw him after this many years. Vicki wondered what Henry would think of seeing her after four years, plus now she had got a new eye surgery and now she could see without any problems. Vicki just hoped that Henry could give her a chance to be his friend again that is one thing that she had missed the most in the past four years. To be able to just talk to Henry and listen to his stories of the years past.

Finally it was time to go to see him. Vicki just hopes that she would be able to do this. She needed to do this. After losing Mike in the shootout and never really telling him that she was sorry, Vicki had been trying to let others in more and be a better person. She wanted to show Henry that she was opening up more. There she stood at his doorstep and she knew that he knew that she was there. Now it was the time to knock and she didn't know if she could.

As Henry was working on the next book, he smelled a smell that he thought he would never smell again. He was wondering why she was outside his door, how did she find him. He thought he was well hide from his past. He didn't know if he should go to the door or wait till she knocks. He made up his mind and went to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you on your birthday, Henry."

"Why did mike actually let you come here, I thought you two would be the happy little family by now."

"No, I never got the chance to tell him I was sorry, he died last October after he got his job back and got shot in a shoot out."

"I'm sorry, I knew he meant a lot to you, would you please come in."

So she went in and though she was walking back in the past, his new place looked just like his old place. It brought many happy and sad memories. From there first meeting to the last one where the door got slammed in her face.

"Vicki how did you find me, I thought I was well hiding from my past?"

"It took some work but I did, I remember that I did say to you that I wanted to watch you blow out the candles on your 500th birthday cake. Plus I really missed you as a friend, the stories that you would tell me."

"Wow, I do remember you telling me that, what happen to your glasses?"

"I don't need them anymore, I had this new eye surgery and now I can see perfectly. Henry I really have wanted to tell you something and this was something I should have told you four years ago, but it took losing one of my best friends to make me see this. I should have said yes to you and left with you, that I have feelings for you and I'm opening myself up more and I want to let you in and be with you. I don't know if you still want me or if you have moved on. I just want to let you know and get this off my mind. I just want everything out there."

Henry just stood there for a moment and took everything she just said in. Mike was gone and that made him sad, even through he didn't really like him, he thought of him as a good man. Vicki was here to be with him and he didn't know what to think. He did know that he was happy to see her again and that she was still looking very sexy to him. Then it hit him on what to do. He walked over to Vicki bent down and kissed her. The kiss was filled with the past four years of waiting and the pent up desire to be with her.

Then Vicki woke up and looks around and didn't recognize the room and thought everything she remembers was a dream that was until she turned over and saw Henry naked looking out the window and she just smiled.


End file.
